An autonomous robot lawnmower can navigate about an environment to mow a lawn. After a user causes the robot lawnmower to initiate a cutting operation, the robot lawnmower autonomously controls rotation of blades to mow the lawn as the robot lawnmower autonomously navigates about the lawn. The user may manually interact with the robot lawnmower to reposition or to reorient the robot lawnmower.